


A nightmare and a dream

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Symbolism, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave has a nightmare and something, one thing, saves him from it.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A nightmare and a dream

Dave is flying up to the sun. His brains boil inside of his skull.

He wakes up again, once again, he's a crow.

He takes to the sky and flies up to the clouds and then he's striked down by a blade.

Dave shakes it off and gets back up again, his wings flapping hard and towards the sky.

Again. It happens.

Again. He dies.

Dave doesn't give up. He keeps flying towards that red ball of fire in the sky. He could swear he saw it flash green for a moment when he shut his eyes. Dave shrugs it off and keeps flying. He dies again. This time in a way he didn't even know, he's numb to the pain now. He shrugs off death like he shrugs off his nightmare when he wakes up. But every time... it chips a little bit more off of his soul. One day he'll be warn thin. But he's going to keep fighting, not for himself but for...

Something changes in the sky above, clouds begin drifting into view and taking center focus. Dave looks up at the sky and watches the clouds engulf everything, making everything dim and perfectly dark. There's a cool breeze that takes over the scene. Almost like there is a storm coming, but to Dave, it's welcomed.

Dave sighs as he sits up in bed. He just got a ding on his phone. He looks down at the screen and reads his notification.

Dave gives his screen a small smile.


End file.
